Staying Together
by Lauren Williams
Summary: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way.  Reid/Morgan est. couple
1. Chapter 1

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: So this would be the sequel to Coming Together. If you haven't read that one then the beginning of this one won't make too much sense. As for this story, well I started writing it after I finished Coming Together but then lost interest for a while. Now, I'm back and have almost finished it, I think. What that means is, if you want chapters quickly, then I would appreciate reviews.

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

When the alarm went off at 8am on Monday, Morgan couldn't help but be a little relieved. He didn't want to seem ungrateful of all the help he and Reid were getting, or have anyone think that he didn't love the team's company, but they hadn't allowed him and Reid a moment alone since his release from the hospital. He almost felt that they didn't trust him to take care of Reid on his own. If it wasn't someone bringing over dinner or lunch, is was movie night or time to go shopping. Even though they were sharing Morgan's apartment he felt that the only time he and Reid were alone was at night when they went to sleep and by that time Reid was so exhausted that he fell right asleep, leaving little or no time to talk. The fact that he refused to take any kind of pain medication as soon as he left the hospital, including over the counter meds, was taking a toll on his healing body and at the end of the day all he wanted to do was curl up in Morgan's guest room and sleep. In fact, the only quality time they seemed to have was when Reid woke from nightmares.

The nightmares concerned Morgan. They didn't happen every night but when they did Reid would be shaken to the core, completely unable to get back to sleep and refusing to close his eyes. There had been three nightmares in the five nights they had been home; the first one was by far the worst. Morgan didn't think he would soon forget the terror filled scream that tore from Reid's lips. The next one was less intense and he didn't cry nearly as long as he did the time before. The one that occurred last night was the mildest of his nightmares. He had quickly found comfort in Morgan's arms. Morgan took this as a sign that Reid was healing but only his psych evaluation would truly be able to tell. Even so, as he watched Reid's chest move up and down rhythmically he couldn't help but think of that first night and shudder.

The first time he had a nightmare Morgan had almost shot the shadow of the floor lamp in his guest room because Reid's screams sounded like he was being murdered. Right behind him had been Clooney, barking and growling around the room, trying to find whoever was upsetting his new friend. When Morgan had finally gotten Reid to wake up he clung to Morgan like he was afraid he was going to disappear. Twenty minutes later, when Reid was curling up in Morgan's embrace with Clooney lying on his other side, Reid began to tell Morgan what the dream was about. He told him that he was back in high school, being strung up again, only this time Morgan was the one who was doing the tying. It would seem that Michael's case had brought up really bad memories and mixed them with his deepest fears, Morgan leaving him or hurting him.

Morgan had held him for an hour before they decided to move into the den and watch a movie. They decided on Bambi because Reid had never seen it and Morgan claimed it was a classic. Eventually Reid got tired of stating the inaccuracies, such as the age of Bambi during hunting season and the fact that he was still with his mother at the time, and fell asleep with his head on Morgan's shoulder and Clooney's head in his lap. It had become a routine for the three, if Reid woke up to a nightmare they would pick a Disney movie that Reid had not seen, which they had plenty of thanks to Garcia's insistence that Reid learn about some of the true "classics," and watch it until he fell asleep. If Morgan was still up he would carry Reid back to his own bed and sleep next to him, if not they would just sleep together on the couch. They never started the night in the same bed, just ended up there, because Reid considered it crossing a line that he wasn't sure he was ready to cross just yet. Morgan respected Reid's wishes and made sure to take each step slowly.

As he rolled over to shut off his alarm he was careful not to wake the sleeping Reid. Last night the nightmare had been about Michael, blaming Reid for his death, saying that he should have protected him and should have saved him. Michael's face then morphed into Tobias', pleading with Reid not to shoot him, not to end his life when it wasn't his fault. Morgan knew that Reid felt guilty about his death, Reid had cried when they got home from the funeral until he exhausted himself, but he didn't know how much until it manifested itself in his dream. They had watched most of Aladdin before Morgan shut it off and moved them into his bedroom.

Carefully getting out of bed, making sure not to wake Reid, he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before getting dressed for a jog. Leaving a note for Reid, explaining where he was in case he woke before Morgan got back, he grabbed Clooney's leash and went to blow off some steam.

When he got back he was covered in sweat but felt 100% better, like everything was a little bit clearer. Going into the kitchen to make sure Clooney had fresh water he was shocked to see Reid not only awake but sitting on a barstool eating a large, popcorn sized, bowl of Coco Puffs.

"Reid you almost gave me a heart attack!" Morgan exclaimed, staring at how casually Reid was eating almost a whole box of cereal at one go. That was one thing that Morgan was happy to see improve, Reid's appetite. At first the couple had fought about the two cups a day rule but when Morgan explained that the doctor was trying to see if Reid's lack of weight gain had to do with a medical problem or the fact that he was filling up on sugar and coffee, Reid relented. About two days after their agreement Reid had managed to convince Morgan that he could have three cups if he made sure to keep up his caloric intake of non-coffee items.

"Sorry," was all that Reid offered timidly with this hint of a smile, they never mentioned the night before in the morning. They talked about the nightmare as soon as Reid was able the night it happened but the next morning it was like it never happened. Morgan wondered, at times, if Reid was avoiding them in a way but as the days went on Reid had fewer and fewer nightmares so Morgan decided not to push it. According to Reid, dreams and nightmares were just his way of handling stressful situations so Morgan wasn't going to push him, just help him deal with the after effects of his way of dealing with things.

"It's fine, just didn't expect to have to buy more cereal this morning when I bought a box yesterday or to see you there when I came in. I honestly thought you'd sleep in a little more," Morgan commented, grabbing an apple from his fruit bowl after filling Clooney's bowl.

"I must have woken up shortly after you left; your side of the bed was still warm but empty. I can't sleep in that big bed by myself, it's just too big," Reid commented, moving his good hand through Clooney's soft fur as the dog came over to greet him.

"Next time I'll leave Clooney to cuddle with you okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan joked, coming over for a good morning kiss only to be rejected by Reid's hand.

"Not until you shower," Reid said with a small smile, scrunching his nose for good measure. Morgan pretended to look hurt for a moment but inside he was pleasantly surprised by Reid's actions. He liked the fact that Reid felt comfortable enough to deny him things such as kisses when he didn't want them. It allowed Morgan to trust him to not push his limits for Morgan's sake.

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted. Hold down the fort Clooney," Morgan said, leaning down to scratch the dog behind his ears before heading into the bedroom for a quick shower and a change.

"If anyone is going to hold down the fort it's going to be me," Reid commented looking down at Clooney as if seriously demoting him, "after all I'm the one with two opposable thumbs." The dog tilted his head before licking Reid's hand and going back to his water bowl.

Reid finished his breakfast and went into the guest bedroom to pick out an appropriate outfit for the day. Recently, he had been stuck with t-shirts or simple long-sleeved shirts because of his cast and sling and he hated it; he already couldn't wait until he could start wearing sweaters and vests again because that was what he felt comfortable in. After he finished picking out a long sleeved emerald shirt and khaki pants he sat on the bed, deciding to wait for Morgan to finish his shower in the guest room instead of the den like he had for the past few days. He pulled out a book and began to read it while he waited, unable to read at his usual speeds because of his one arm handicap.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine during the past couple of days. Every morning Morgan would go on a run with Clooney, Reid would normally wake up shortly after he returned and was already in the shower. They would share a morning kiss and eat breakfast together. As Morgan cleaned the dishes from breakfast Reid would retreat to the guest bedroom to pick out his outfit for the day. Once he had laid it on the bed he would return to the den until Morgan was done cleaning. Morgan would help him get dressed; while Reid was dressing there would be no kissing because Reid's lack of clothing made him extremely uncomfortable. Then they would return to the den to read or watch TV until one of the team showed up. They would normally host whoever was there until after dinner, at which time Reid was half asleep. Morgan would help him take a bath and then dress him for bed. Once he was settled in the guest bed Morgan would be sure to give him a kiss goodnight before retreating to his own bedroom. Because only two of their team members knew about their relationship, and they rarely came alone or stayed long, Morgan and Reid's physical contact had been restricted to morning and evenings.

Though their physical contact had been limited they were both okay with that, Morgan was willing to take things as slow and Reid needed and Reid was still exploring the kissing stage and not quite ready for anything more than that. Morgan knew that every step they took was uncharted territory for Reid and he had to make sure that he didn't do anything that Reid would be uncomfortable with. He also knew that it killed Reid to be so uninformed about how everything works and had, on multiple occasions, thought about buying him some books on the subject. He knew if he did, Reid would be thoroughly embarrassed but grateful, the only thing was, he didn't know if he would be comfortable walking into a bookstore and purchasing multiple books on homosexual relationships and the inner workings of homosexual sex.

When Morgan finished with his shower and went in search of Reid he was a little surprised to find him engrossed in a book in the guest bedroom but didn't say anything about it, settling for standing in the doorway watching him. Eventually Reid noticed his presence and closed the book, making sure to look at the page number before doing so.

"Like what you see?" Reid asked with a smirk on his face. Morgan laughed and walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. He leaned in for his good morning kiss and was rewarded for taking a shower by actually receiving one.

"It's not too bad a view, now let's get those clothes off you," Morgan said, the smile almost auditable as he spoke. Reid's eyes widened for a moment before he realized what Morgan meant by that and as Morgan moved to help him loosen the sling he made sure to get in a quick smack with his good hand.

As usual they had a few hiccups; Reid was extremely uncomfortable about Morgan seeing his body. He had tried to change himself on their first day home; he ended up twisting the wrong way while trying to pull his arm through the sleeve and letting out a loud pained moan that had Morgan running through the door. Morgan hadn't said anything, he simply moved Reid into a position that he knew he was comfortable in and helped him finish changing. Ever since then Reid had not protested when Morgan helped him dress and undress but they kept it very short and with as little skin on skin contact as possible.

Reid was soon fully dressed and out in the den, reading his book while Clooney's lounged on his feet. Morgan was in the kitchen trying to find something Reid hadn't eaten for breakfast when his phone rang. Both men looked up at the noise and their eyes met, each looking confused by the sudden sound.

Morgan grabbed his phone and stared at the number like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Is it the team?" Reid asked with a bit of trepidation. If it was the team and they had a case that Morgan was needed on he would be left all alone. He knew it was a possibility and that Garcia would come by after work and stay with him but he just hoped that he could have at least one day with Morgan before he was pulled away.

"No, it's my mom," Morgan replied, taking a deep breath and then flipping it open to answer it.

So there is the first chapter of Staying Together. I hope you liked it. Let me know where everyone is at through reviews and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Some people seemed to like the idea of the sequel. I'm currently like five or six chapters into the story and working between two different options. Because I'm having such a hard time figuring out which way I want to go with the story I might go one way for now and then explore the other way in part 3. It's exciting! So, continue to read, enjoy, and review so we can get to part 3!

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

* * *

><p>The last name Morgan expected to see on his caller ID was his mother's when he grabbed the phone. He heard Reid's question from the couch, asking if it was the team calling, and in a way he kind of wished they were. The team was predictable, they really only called for two reasons: they had a case or they wanted to make dinnersocial plans. His mother on the other hand, never called for the same reason twice and he had a feeling this was not a social call, but a scolding one.

Morgan usually made sure to call his mother at least once a week, more when they didn't have cases, and he began to rack his brain for the last time he called her. It was before their last case, before Reid was hurt, over a week ago. His stomach dropped.

"No, it's my mom," he quickly told Reid before taking a deep breath and flipping the phone open. "Hi mama," he said, sounding sheepish and preparing himself for the tirade he knew was coming.

"Derek Morgan, don't you 'hi mama' me. Do you know how long it's been since I last heard from you?" she asked sounding stern, angry, and upset all at the same time.

"I know mama, things were a little hectic here," Morgan said, trying to calm her down. He spared a glance over to Reid who had placed his book down and was looking at Morgan with concern, his long dexterous fingers running through Clooney's soft fur. Morgan offered him a small smile that told him not to worry; things would be fine - as soon as his mama stopped yelling.

"Don't you dare. You are never too hectic to call your mama up and tell her you're alright. I don't ask for much, just check in once a week," she said, starting to sound more upset than angry. Morgan could tell, just by the slight change in the pitch of her voice, that she was going to start crying soon and it broke his heart. He didn't want to make his mother cry, he had just been so caught up with Reid being shot, and then him recovering at his house, not to mention their blossoming relationship. In all that was going on, he simply forgot, he felt terrible about it without the added guilt his mama was laying on.

Now Fran Morgan was not an unrealistic person, she knew her son's job required him to fly around the country and hold odd hours, she didn't expect him to visit once a month or even more than twice a year. All she expected was for him to call her at least once a week. To his credit he had never missed a week, even when he was out on some of the toughest cases, until the past week. Because he had never missed a week before, when the seventh day passed and she had not heard from her baby boy she instantly panicked and thought the worst. When her call was answered with a casual, slightly sheepish, '"hi mama," she snapped.

"Mama I'm sorry. One of my teammates was hurt and I've been sleeping at the hospital…" Morgan began, trying to explain but he was quickly cut off.

"What? Who was hurt? Why didn't you say something about that earlier? Are they alright?" she quickly interrupted, her motherly instinct kicking in full force at the thought of another mother's child being hurt. Her greatest fear was that her son's job would take him from her, anytime someone was hurt that fear became a little more real for her.

"It was Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan offered, knowing she would understand why Morgan had been caught up with Reid's recovery. Often when he called her he would update her on the young doctor and how he was doing, Fran Morgan had taken quite a liking to Reid when he had come to help on the Carl Buford case. Over on the couch Reid's eyebrows shot up in question at the mention of his name and Morgan mouthed "I'll explain later" to him so he didn't worry.

"Oh that poor boy, what happened to him? Is he alright?" Fran asked, anger completely gone from her tone and tears beginning to fall for an entirely different reason. She was well aware of who Spencer Reid was, and ever since her boy had told her about his childhood her heart had gone out to the young man; knowing that he was hurt and couldn't take comfort in his mother's arms made her heart hurt.

"He was shot in the arm while speaking at a college. He will be fine in a month or two. Don't worry I'm taking care of him, just like my mama taught me," Morgan said, seeing Reid return to his book, knowing the conversation had turned from Morgan being scolded to an update on his well-being.

"Good boy," she said, "but how?" she asked, knowing that he rarely got any days off with the nature of his job, after all serial killers didn't exactly take a vacation so the people who chased them also didn't.

"Hotch gave me some time off. Reid's mobility is limited right now so he needs some help around the house. I volunteered and Hotch made sure to swing it," Morgan explained, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he put his instant oatmeal in the microwave.

"How long do you have off?" Fran asked, Morgan could swear he heard something in the tone of her voice that made him think she was up to no good.

"Hotch said two weeks but I could be called back at anytime," Morgan said, knowing exactly what was coming next. He loved his mama but when she really wanted something she was so predictable.

"So do you think you could make it over here to visit at all? I haven't seen you since Christmas and then you were only able to stay for half of Christmas Eve and left on Christmas day. If you don't want to leave Dr. Reid alone you can bring him, you know I love that boy. With both of your sisters having moved out over the last year I have more than enough room," she was beginning to sound like Reid when he became overexcited about a fact or statistic.

"Mama, I'll see. I have to talk to him about it; I can't just drag him along. I got to go, my breakfast just finished cooking. I'll call you in a couple of days. I love you," Morgan said before hanging up the phone and grabbing his oatmeal from the microwave.

Sitting down next to Reid on the couch Morgan took a big spoonful of oatmeal as he looked over at what Reid was reading. Ignoring him for a moment in order to finish the page he was on, Reid soon closed the book and asked, "How's your mother?"

"She's good. A little put off that I forgot to call her recently, especially after the Christmas fiasco we all went through this past year," Morgan replied, enjoying just sitting next to Reid on the couch. It was so calm, peaceful, and domestic.

"I'm sorry," Reid said, automatically feeling like it was entirely his fault. Maybe if he didn't need Morgan's help for every little thing he would have remember to call his mother and not cause her to worry so much. Why would Morgan want to be with someone who was so dependent, just like a child? Morgan immediately tuned into Reid's negative thinking and knew he had to nip it in the bud. Throughout the last week or so he had to be very careful to watch Reid's moods, because of his lack of relationship experience and his childhood Reid wasn't used to being with someone who truly loved him for who he was and wanted to be with him. He often shied away from Morgan's attention and felt that he was unworthy of it.

"Hey there, you have nothing to be sorry for. Once I told her what had my mind preoccupied she automatically wanted to know how you were doing. She's not even mad anymore; in fact she would have been madder if I wasn't taking care of you and hadn't stayed with you in the hospital. There is no need to apologize," Morgan assured Reid, leaning over and kissing the side of his head affectionately. "In fact, she wanted to know if you would be up for visiting her in Chicago. I'm sure she's love to mother you to death," Morgan said casually, hoping that Reid wouldn't take it the wrong way.

In all honesty, Morgan really did want to visit his mother. He had felt extremely bad about his short visit on Christmas but they had gotten back late on a case right before the holiday and then they were called in the day after because of the high profile case that came in. His mother had looked heartbroken, but understanding, when he kissed her goodbye those three months ago. He also had another reason that he wanted to go home, and it was the man sitting next to him at that very moment. He wanted to be able to tell his mother that he had finally found someone in person and it would be an added bonus if Reid could come with him when he did that.

He was broken out of his musing by Reid's genuinely shocked statement, "Why would she want to do that?" Morgan looked at Reid sadly; he really didn't see much worth in himself. He was unable to see how incredible he was and it just killed Morgan sometimes. He often cursed Reid's father, classmates, local LEOs, and even some people at the Bureau (though no one on their team) for the constant put downs that led him to this lack of self-worth and self-confidence.

"Reid, my mama loves you. After she met you in Chicago she always made sure to ask how you were doing every time I called. When I was home for Christmas my sisters asked how you were and what you were doing for the holiday season. You are so amazing and people are drawn to you," Morgan said, putting his bowl down on the side table and moving the book off Reid's lap. Reid watched his movements with a careful eye, knowing a serious conversation was coming next by the look on Morgan's face.

Reid heard what Morgan was saying, he really did, but he just didn't believe it. How could something that everyone in his life had told him be wrong? Throughout his life he had been told he was smart, even a genius; but when he heard Morgan tell him how amazing he was, he had a feeling it had nothing to do with his IQ of 187.

"Reid, you're not only insanely smart, but you're funny, caring, loving, and pretty darn cute too," at that Reid blushed down to his collarbone. "Your smile lights up a room and though some people don't always enjoy your statistical rants they are what make you who you are so I love them. You always put others before yourself, which drive me crazy because you need to be top priority sometimes, but you do it because you're unselfish and compassionate. I've said it before, and I'll say it again a million times, you could have done anything with that big old brain of yours and yet you decided to help catch bad guys and save the day, it takes a special kind of person to do that. You are such a special person Spencer," Morgan said with such conviction that Reid was taken aback.

"Derek – I –" Reid began, completely unable to form words. He was almost numb; he hadn't heard something like that since his mother's illness was almost completely under control with her meds over twenty-four years ago.

_Twenty-four years, three months, and eighteen days ago Reid had been sitting on the couch with his mother, she was reading Keats to him and he was just basking in her presence. All of a sudden she had stopped reading and turned to him before simply saying, "Spencer, do you know how special you are?" Young Spencer had just shrugged his shoulders, figuring she was referencing his intelligence. "You really are Spencer, and you have such a pure and wonderful soul. Trust me, a mother knows." Shortly after she said it she opened the book back up and returned to reading like nothing had happened._

As Reid thought about that tender moment between him and his mother he was reminded of all the times throughout the years when people had tried to tell him the exact opposite. After hearing how strange, gangly looking, and annoying you are for twenty years, you begin to believe it. He could tell Morgan was shocked that he didn't already know all the things that he told him but in reality, he really didn't believe it. He knew he annoyed people with his facts, he knew that he looked like "a pipe cleaner with eyes," and he knew that few people cared about the same things he did, marking him as strange. Those were facts, and Reid did well with facts.

Morgan felt his heart break a little as he realized that Reid really couldn't see himself the way he did. He lifted one hand and gently laid it on his face before leaning in a capturing his lips. At first Reid's mind was clearly elsewhere, probably thinking about all the ways in which Morgan was incorrect, but eventually he focused and began to return the kiss. As soon as Morgan knew Reid was back on this world with him he began to deepen the kiss, nipping at Reid's bottom lip and running his tongue along it, asking for entrance. Though they had spent some time kissing during the past few days, exploring each other's likes and dislikes such as where they liked to put their hands, Morgan had yet to introduce French kissing into the mix.

Reid tensed up at the sensation of Morgan's tongue running along his bottom lip which was tingling due to Morgan's other ministrations. Morgan made sure to take things slowly, letting Reid get used to the feeling, and eventually he felt the tension leave Reid's body and his mouth open hesitantly.

Morgan was careful with his movements as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently making its way into Reid's mouth only to be met by Reid's hesitant one. He was making sure that first and foremost was his feelings for Reid; he wanted him to feel how special Morgan thought he was and how much he loved him through this kiss.

When they both mutually pulled back moments later they were breathless. Reid's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wild as he processed everything that had happened in those few short moments. Morgan, on the other hand, was grinning and as happy as could be.

Riding the high he felt from kissing Reid, Morgan decided that very moment was the time to say, "I love you, Pretty Boy."

* * *

><p>A little more romance in this chapter. Everyone has to kind of keep in mind that this is Reid's first real relationship and he is definitely going to take it slowly. I'm kind of basing some of the firsts off of my friend's experiences (what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?) so they will be as realistic as I can make them. Don't despair though, there will be some action coming up soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: I'm trying to update every couple of days but I'm not getting great feedback. Don't get me wrong, the reviews that I get are very positive and they seem to be enjoying the story but there just aren't that many of them. So, all I ask is, if you like the story, let me know!

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

* * *

><p>If Reid thought he was out of breath after Morgan and his mini-make-out session it was nothing compared to how he felt after Morgan had told him he loved him.<p>

Some people might have thought Morgan was crazy for saying something so important so early in a relationship but Reid couldn't blame him because he was feeling the exact same way. Even days before, when he was getting ready to leave the hospital, he had already come to terms with the fact that he had been falling in love with Morgan. These past few days, despite the distractions from their co-workers and friends, Morgan's loving and caring nature came through even more causing Reid to fall even harder for the man.

There were two reasons that Reid held back how he felt about the man before this moment. The first was that he thought he would send Morgan running if he brought it up so early in the relationship. The second reason was that Reid just didn't believe he was good enough for Morgan, he had seen many of the girls that Morgan would take home with him on their team nights out and he knew that he was nothing like them, in appearance and personality.

Even though he had those two reservations, he had a hard time finding any rationale in either of them after the kiss he just received. Never before had he experienced anything like it, his lips were still tingling where they had connected with Morgan's and he swore he could still taste the other man in his mouth.

Morgan was so caught up in his declaration that he almost missed Reid's response of, "I love you too." It was soft spoken but heartfelt with a little bit of hesitancy, like Reid wasn't sure how it would be taken even though Morgan had declared his loved only moments before.

"Reid, please don't feel pressured to say it just because I did. I can wait forever, I just wanted you to know how I truly feel," Morgan said, hoping that Reid meant it but not wanting to push him.

"I have been falling for you for so long, and this feeling has been building and growing stronger every day, trust me, I mean it," Reid said, moving towards Morgan hesitantly. He wanted to kiss him, or have Morgan initiate a kiss, so he moved in slowly while Morgan watched. He allowed Reid to close the distance and initiate his first kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was perfect.

Morgan knew that they had made some progress, in their relationship as well as with Reid's self-esteem issues, but that it would take time for Reid to truly believe how special he was. Once again Morgan cursed his boyfriend's neglected upbringing.

The two spent the afternoon on the couch, first with Morgan sitting upright and Reid leaning into his side as they watched a National Geographic special. Then, when that show was over, they put on Aladdin again, because Reid wanted to know the ending. Morgan laid down on the couch and Reid settled himself against Morgan with his head lying on his chest. Throughout the movie Morgan gently ran his fingers through Reid's hair in a soothing motion, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead every once in a while.

When dinner time rolled around Morgan was tempted to ignore his rumbling stomach in favor of lying with Reid just a little while longer but he knew they both needed something to eat and Clooney needed his evening walk. Content to lie together just five more minutes, their peaceful silence was interrupted by Reid's stomach. Feeling like an idiot for forgetting how underweight Reid was, and how he couldn't afford to miss a meal, Morgan moved to get up and begin dinner.

Reid made a squeak of protest when his warm and comfortable pillow began to move. "Where are you going?" Reid asked, ignoring the noise his stomach had made only moments ago.

"To make dinner, you want to help?" Morgan asked, gently moving Reid into an upright position that didn't put any pressure on his arm. Morgan began to think about what kind of food he had in the house at the moment, considering he hadn't had to cook in over a week (due to all the meals the team had made and brought over) he had no idea what he had in his panty or fridge.

Reid didn't verbally answer, deciding to nod instead, so Morgan helped him to his feet and both men made their way into the kitchen. Reid moved to put a pot of coffee on and Morgan began to check the cabinets, pulling things out here and there. The two worked in comfortable silence to create simple a spaghetti dish and a Caesar salad.

When dinner was done Morgan cleaned up while Reid watched. As Morgan was scrubbing the pot he decided to bring back up the topic of going to see his mother. "Hey Reid, how would you feel about taking some of our time off to visit family?" Morgan asked.

"Like you go to visit your family and I go to visit my mother?" Reid asked, being purposefully evasive because he had a pretty good idea what Morgan meant by his statement.

"More like we, as in you and I together, hop on a big plane and both go visit my mother and then we hop on another big plane and we both go visit your mother," Morgan said in the same childish tone of voice.

"I don't know Morgan. When I go to visit my mom there are a lot of preparations I have to make, I need to clear it with her hospital and find somewhere to stay while I'm there. And then with your mother, I barely know her. I couldn't possibly impose by staying in her house, especially because I can't even help out around the house with my arm the way it is. Not to mention I'm probably not cleared to travel," Reid ranted, clearly slightly panicked about the thought of doing the whole 'meeting the family' thing so soon in their relationship.

"Alright Pretty Boy, no need to worry about something that may not even happen. We'll play it by ear, I'll look into flights and see what's available and we'll revisit the idea in a few days. How does that sound?" Morgan asked, coming up behind Reid and rapping his arms around Reid's lanky form. He rested his head on Reid's good shoulder and allowed himself to just enjoy the closeness and smell that was uniquely Reid. Reid had tensed momentarily when Morgan moved up behind him but found himself relaxing completely into Morgan's embrace and closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being safe in another's arms.

That night, when they went to go to bed, Morgan could see Reid's hesitancy. He was tired, his yawns were an indicator of that, but he kept stalling when Morgan said he was beat and heading off to bed. It didn't take a profiler to know that all the nightmares were taking their toll on Reid and he was afraid to go to sleep.

This had happened before, when Reid was first starting to experience horrible nightmares. He had told Morgan about it and Morgan had, in turn, told Gideon and Hotch. Reid was pissed off at him for a while but one night, after a rather tough case that they were all bound to have nightmares from, Morgan had invited Reid over and they had stayed up watching late night TV and eating junk food. That night Reid had told him that when the nightmares get too bad he just doesn't sleep, it was the only way he could escape them for sure.

Morgan could see that Reid didn't want to sleep and he didn't want to force him to but he knew the younger profiler's body needed sleep if he was going to get better anytime soon.

"Reid…" Morgan began, about to gently try to 'parent' him to bed. He didn't get that far though because he was interrupted by Clooney's irritated sounding bark from the door of his bedroom. The dog had heard the word "bed" and went to go to bed only to find he was alone, apparently he decided to poke his head back out and find out what was going on out there.

Reid gave Morgan a quizzical look at Clooney's behaviors, not being as used to the dog's mannerisms as Morgan was, and Morgan couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's upset no one came in to snuggle with him," Morgan explained with a laugh. Reid seemed to understand what Morgan said but by the look on his face he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe how human Clooney acted.

Reid threw another wary glance at the door to the guest bedroom and Morgan had an idea. He didn't know if Reid was going to go for it but it was worth a try. While he was contemplating what he was about to suggest Reid let out another yawn and swayed slightly with the effort. Morgan quickly moved over and wrapped his arm around Reid's thin waist.

"Steady there Pretty Boy. You're exhausted but it doesn't take a profiler to see that you don't want to go to bed yet," Morgan started, Reid nodding sleepily in agreement. "How about this, you don't seem to have any nightmares when you sleep in my bed, would you like to try that tonight?" Morgan asked.

Reid's body tensed at the thought and he suddenly felt more awake than before. Morgan kissed his temple and ran his hand through Reid's hair and down his neck in a comforting gesture. "Don't feel pressured," Morgan assured him, both men just standing in the hallway, one leaning on the other.

"I'd like to try it," Reid said softly, Morgan turned to him to make sure he meant what he said and could only see exhaustion in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Reid tenderly before nodding and helping Reid into his bedroom.

Clooney seemed finally satisfied that it was, in fact, bedtime and happily trotted in after the couple. Morgan helped Reid sit on the bed; grabbing the sleep clothes he had been wearing the night before from the en suit bathroom and helping Reid change into them. Reid was too tired to even feel uncomfortable. Morgan quickly stripped himself of his pants and changed into an old worn T-shirt before slipping into bed next to Reid. Clooney happily settled himself on the foot of the bed, his head turned towards the two men.

At first Reid was lying on his back on his side, trying not to move in any way that would cause him to brush against Morgan, but he was uncomfortable and tense. Morgan turned on his side, facing Reid, ready to succumb to sleep when he saw Reid's dilemma. Sighing, but smiling, he slowly shimmied his body over to Reid's and craned his neck in order to place a kiss on Reid's cheek. Reid jumped slightly before relaxing into the familiarity of Morgan's strong body and warmth. He shifted his body so that his head was resting on his bad shoulder and his body was turned so that his side was nestled in Morgan's. It was in that position that the two finally fell asleep.

_**oOo**_

The next few days went the same way. Morgan would wake up in the morning and go for a run only these days he would go alone, leaving Clooney to snuggle up to Reid in the bed when he left. When he got back he would start the coffee and breakfast. Reid would be lured into the kitchen by the smell of a fresh brew and they would enjoy breakfast together. When breakfast was over Morgan would clean up and take a shower while Reid picked out some clothes for the day and read a book. When Morgan came to help him change he would steal his morning kiss and help Reid change. The two would spend the day reviewing files that Hotch dropped off, watching movies, reading, or playing games. They would normally prepare dinner together and eat while having a pleasant conversation. Morgan would clean and the two would watch some history channel special or a game (depending on who got the remote first). They would go to bed together and Reid's nightmares were kept at bay.

They had made some progress in their relationship. Not only did Morgan get a kiss good morning and a kiss goodnight every day, they were also trying different, more involved, things. Morgan always had to initiate it, because Reid was still a little insecure in the kissing department, but they had moved beyond innocent chaste kisses. It always started off innocent, they will be watching a movie or Reid will be reading on the couch next to Morgan, and all of a sudden Morgan will lean over and capture Reid's lips. Almost immediately Reid's attention will be focused on Morgan and his good hand will move to Morgan's shoulder which he grips tightly. As soon as Morgan seeks entrance to Reid's mouth the younger man quickly grants it, even participating by gently and hesitantly exploring Morgan's mouth with his own tongue. On multiple occasions Reid felt himself begin to harden in reaction to the kiss and every time he pulled back at that moment. Whereas he enjoyed kissing Morgan, he still wasn't sure he was ready for anything else, despite what his body and dreams were telling him. His only concern, above all others, was that Morgan would get bored with just kissing and would leave him. He knew Morgan was used to much more physical contact in a relationship and was far from inexperienced when it came to play between the sheets and he feared that if he wasn't willing to go further then Morgan would look for what he needed elsewhere. Reid had yet to mention this to Morgan, but with every time he pulled away because he wasn't ready he felt this fear tenfold.

Though they had a pretty set routine that both of them were happy with, when Thursday rolled around Reid felt as if he was going to explode with frustration.

"Morgan, I need to go out," he exclaimed suddenly when Morgan came back from the grocery store down the road.

"You need something? Why didn't you call while I was at the store?" Morgan asked, already putting his coat back on and getting ready to go out and get Reid whatever he needed.

"No, I need to leave this house!" Reid said sternly.

"Getting a little cabin fever?" Morgan asked, quickly catching on. Reid hadn't left the house the past few days for a few reasons, the top one being he had nowhere to go. He had enough clothes at Morgan's house to last him for three weeks, he wasn't allowed back at work, he had no doctor appointments, and he didn't need anything because their teammates and kept him stocked on books so he always had something to read.

"Considering the fact that I have extreme irritability and restlessness from living in isolation or a confined indoor area for a prolonged period of time I would have to deduce that the answer to that question would be yes. Morgan please, I feel like I'm going crazy," Reid said, a pleading tone to his voice.

"Alright Pretty Boy, we'll go out for dinner or something. How does that sound?" Morgan asked, coming over to sit with Reid.

"Good, but can we go somewhere now. Even for a little while?" Reid asked, his leg bouncing like crazy with the anticipation of getting out of a house he had been in for over a week.

"Sure, how about we take Clooney for a w-a-l-k?" Morgan said, spelling out the last word slowly.

"Why did you spell out walk?" Reid asked and Morgan smacked his forehead with his hand. Reid only had a moment more to think about it before Clooney came bouncing into the room running back and forth excitedly.

"Because Clooney gets really excited when he hears that word," Morgan said with a fondness. He stood up, offering his hand to help Reid up as well, before walking off to retrieve Clooney's leash.

The two men left the house in their light jackets, Morgan holding Clooney's leash tightly in his hand. As they made their way around Morgan's neighborhood, Morgan greeting various people coming home from work, Reid couldn't help but just enjoy the fresh air. Morgan felt elated at how peaceful Reid looked and took laced their fingers with his free hand.

Reid turned his attention away from the clear blue sky when he felt Morgan's larger callused hand lace fingers with his own. It felt right, he felt safe with Morgan's hand in his own and he squeezed a little to let Morgan know.

As the turned the corner that would bring them back to his apartment a loud noise broke their comfortable silence. Reid's fear skyrocketed, immediately trapped in the memory of being shot less than two weeks ago. His eyes widen and looked for the shooter, his heart rate accelerated, and there was a noticeable tremble in his hands. Morgan's hand automatically went to his empty belt before he realized it was a car backfiring. Immediately he calmed down but Reid was still trembling, his eyes unfocused. Clooney was making whimpering sounds and jumping back and forth, unable to understand what was happening.

"It's alright Reid, it was only a car. Let's sit down for a moment," Morgan comforted, lowering Reid down to the curb and crouching in front of him forcing his eyes to meet Morgan's concerned ones.

Clooney could tell something was wrong; he could feel a change in Reid and knew that he was scared. As soon as he was seated and within Clooney's reach, the dog looped behind him and worked his way under Reid's good arm so that he was flush against his side with his arm over the dog's body. He could feel slight trembles in Reid's body and rested his front paws and head on Reid's lap, using his body weight to assure Reid that he was safe. Morgan watched this all with an astounded look on his face while thinking that Clooney would be getting a few extra treats when they got home.

Eventually Reid's body began to respond to Clooney's comfortable weight and warmth and his trembles stopped. "I'm sorry," Reid said, his eyes casted downward, refusing to meet Morgan's concerned gaze and his hand buried in Clooney's silky fur.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Baby Boy," Morgan said, resting both hands on Reid's face, forcing his face up even though his eyes continued to look anywhere but at Morgan.

"I shouldn't have – I'm an FBI agent – I don't know –" Reid said, not fully stating exactly what he wanted to.

"Hey there you know probably better than I do that getting shot, no matter the severity of it, comes with a certain amount of trauma and that no training can prepare you for it. There is a reason that there is at least two full weeks before mandatory counseling starts. You reacted the way anyone would have," Morgan said, quietly reasoning with Reid. "Do you understand me Spencer?" Morgan asked, finally catching his eyes. He just nodded and Morgan leaned in to kiss him gently. Reid relaxed completely into the kiss so Morgan began to kiss him all over his face: on his nose, his cheeks, and his forehead. A giggled escaped from Reid due to Morgan's ministrations.

"Alright, let's head back to the house, I think we're putting on a show for my neighbors," Morgan said, his forehead resting against Reid's.

Reid's eyes instantly began scanning the area, looking for the spectators that Morgan mentioned but finding none. He shifted his body, letting Clooney know it was time to move, and grabbed Morgan's hand as he pulled him up. Morgan immediately stood at his side, ready to catch him if he was unsteady. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close as they continued down the street back to Morgan's house. At first Reid was a little uncomfortable with all the public displays of affection but he also saw it as a sign that Morgan was not ashamed of him or being with him which made him feel proud.

When they got back to the house Morgan dropped the leash and automatically led Reid into the bedroom.

"Morgan, I don't need to lie down, I'm fine," Reid protested.

"Just relax for a moment, I'm going to take care of Clooney, just relax," Morgan said, leaving the room. He had to take Clooney's leash off and fill his bowl with fresh water. Clooney was only momentarily interested in the water before he took off to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He immediately curled up next to Reid who was sitting up in bed reading. Morgan followed him in shortly, "you know, I think that Clooney likes you better than me. If I wasn't the one feeding him he might even try to leave me."

Reid looked down at the door curled up at his side before saying, "we just have an understanding. He had to concede to my Homo Sapiens superiority and opposable thumbs. Once we covered that –"

Morgan chuckled and launched himself on the bed next to Clooney, seeing as how the spot then to Reid was taken by the aforementioned dog. "You came to an understanding," he chuckled, laying on his back and folding his hands behind his back.

"Are we still going out to dinner?" Reid asked, not wanting his momentary freak out to ruin their plans.

"Of course, tonight I plan to wine and dine you my Pretty Boy," Morgan said, liking how Reid blushed at being called Morgan's. All of a sudden a thought came to Reid:

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked.

"Well, technically, I think you asked me when you demanded to get out of this house," Morgan replied, "not the most elegant way I've been asked out before mind you."

"Morgan – I didn't mean – I mean when I said that – not that I don't want to – or that I wouldn't have anyway…" Reid trailed off, not quite sure what he was trying to say, just trying to assure Morgan that, though he really wanted to go out on a date with him, it had not been his intention earlier when he demanded to go out.

"I know, I know. Don't worry your pretty little head," Morgan said, leaning over Clooney to claim Reid's lips. Clooney, feeling a little suffocated as he was trapped under Morgan, slowly crawled his way out from under his owner and settled himself near the foot of the bed where there was more room.

Morgan could tell, through the kiss, that Reid was still thinking about their "date" tonight and probably his little freak out down the road. Knowing the quickest way to get Reid to stop thinking was to get him involved in the kiss; Morgan started nipping at Reid's full bottom lip in order to gain entrance. As soon as he heard the book hit the floor he knew he had Reid's full and undivided attention.

Rolling over further Morgan positional his upper body over Reid's, one hand tangling itself in Reid's hair and the other slowly trailing itself down Reid's body towards where his shirt overlapped with his pants. Reid's only good hand wrapped itself around Morgan's neck and pulled him in deeper, enjoying the mind-numbing experience.

Morgan's wandering hand lifted Reid's shirt up slightly, exposing a thin strip of skin which he proceeded to gently caress. Reid began to whimper with the new sensation, he didn't know what he was feeling but it was overwhelming, like every fiber of his body was tingling.

Reid's sling and cast made it too difficult to rid Reid of his shirt so Morgan had to make do with sticking his hand up his shirt to slowly exploring Reid's chest. Reid's body arched up at the sensation of skin on skin contact but did not break the kiss. Morgan was swallowing his moans with his mouth.

Reid's entire body was on overdrive, he was hypersensitive to, and hyperaware of, everything that was going on. Deep down he realized that he should stop what was going on before they crossed a line that he wasn't sure he wanted to cross. As Morgan's fingers brushed his nipple warning bells went off in his head but the rest of his body sung with pleasure. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable in his pants and wanted some relief but didn't know how to get it. His began to whimper with need.

Morgan could tell Reid was getting close but wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. They had never gotten this far in their playing, normally Reid pulled away at the first sign of an erection. Morgan could tell he was far beyond that point from the hardness trying to create friction with his thigh. Knowing Reid was a little too far gone to stop Morgan increased his ministrations, his hands exploring more confidently, his kisses trailing down Reid's neck to his collarbone, and his leg meeting Reid's need gently.

Reid realized what was going on moments before it happened, all off a sudden his mind went blank and white hot pleasure coursed through his veins. He threw back his head and let out a keening, whimpering, moan and released. Morgan was thrown over the edge watching Reid completely loose himself in the sensations and soon followed.

He rolled over and both men just panted, trying to catch their breath and figure out what just happened.

Reid felt his body consumed with the aftershocks, taking a moment to collect himself he finally found his voice, "Morgan, what just happened?"

Morgan turned, propping himself on his elbow and scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You don't know?" Morgan asked incredulously. At Reid's silence he became concerned; did he do something Reid didn't want? "That's called getting to second base baby," Morgan tried to clarify, stroking Reid's cheek affectionately.

Reid's mouth formed an "O" and he relaxed back into the pillows, going over the past ten minutes in his head.

"Why do I feel like this is a new experience for you?" Morgan asked, he was acting like he hadn't had an orgasm in a long time, surely Reid masturbated.

"I don't often – you know," Reid said, avoiding the actual word.

"Masturbate?" Morgan supplied. Reid blushed at the term, even though it was the most technical one Morgan could have used.

"I just never found self-stimulation to be very satisfying. In fact, Hippocrates had believed that loss of semen led to spinal problems. Medieval doctors declared that semen was too powerful a fluid to waste in such an act. Even the father of American psychiatry, Benjamin Rush, believed that masturbation was the cause of multiple medical problems such as: impotence, kidney failure, spinal cancer, lung cancer, indigestion, blindness, epilepsy, hypochondria, memory loss, prostate trouble, inner bleeding and death," Reid said in a rush trying to sound clinical and not to blush too much.

"Reid, why in the world do you know that?" Morgan asked, shaking his head slightly with a bewildered look on his face.

"When I didn't enjoy it as much as my peers seemed to I did some research," Reid said shyly, feeling extreme self-conscious about their current conversation, not to mention uncomfortable about the sticky situation in his boxers.

"Did you enjoy that?" Morgan asked, all of a sudden worried that he forced Reid to do something that he really didn't enjoy.

"Yes," Reid answered honestly, with a smile.

"Good, because there is a lot more for us to try, I have so much to teach you," Morgan said. "Now I know we're both in need of a shower before we go out to dinner, you can go first while I pick out some new clothes for you," Morgan said. Reid simply nodded and allowed Morgan to help him undress, wrapping a towel around his waist before leaving to shower, Morgan watching his backside until he couldn't see it any more.

Morgan flopped back onto the bed and just smiled, he was truly happy.

* * *

><p>A little less sexual tension between the two now…maybe. So this was a long chapter to reward those who have been reviewing and the speed at which the next chapter comes out has to do with the reviews I get! So get going!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: To my lovely reviewers here is your next awaited chapter. My devotion to you can be seen by the fact that I'm taking my 20 minute break between jobs to get this chapter out. I work from 7-3 and then get kids off the bus and take care of them until their parents come home, normally 3:30-6:30. My break is your pleasure!

**Extra Note**: Did anyone see last nights CM? Adorable scenes between Reid and Morgan!

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

* * *

><p>Morgan drove them to a little Italian place about five minutes away from his house. His original idea had been sushi but Reid had immediately turned him down due to the utensil of choice at most sushi places.<p>

Reid was sitting in the passenger's seat, smiling. He had been smiling ever since their afternoon activity and Morgan couldn't help but love that he was responsible for putting that look on his Pretty Boy's face. On the consol their hands were tightly grasping each others as Morgan drove in silence.

After Morgan parked he moved around to the other side of the car to help Reid out, after all, his mama raised him as a gentlemen. He once again joined their hands as they walked into the restaurant. Morgan was familiar with the restaurant, he often ordered from here when they got back late from a case, the food was good and the place had a nice atmosphere.

When they reached the hostess stand Morgan politely asked for a table for two that had some privacy, all he had to do was flash a smile to get her to acquiesce. She sat them, her eyes lingering a little longer on Morgan than necessary, handed them menus, and told them that their server would be with them shortly. Morgan paid no attention to her; he only had eyes for Reid.

"So, what's good here?" Reid asked, having already read the menu and now looking for suggestions.

"Chicken parm is always good but their lasagna is my personal favorite," Morgan said, putting his menu down and reaching across their table to hold Reid's good hand. "How about I get the lasagna and you get the chicken and we'll share?"

"That sounds good to me," Reid replied, placing his useless menu on the side of the table.

When the waitress finally came over her eyes zoned in on Morgan, she smiled at him and batted her eyes before saying, "Welcome to the Italian Kitchen, can I start you out with something to drink?"

Reid watched her mentally undress his date for a moment before deciding to catch her attention with his order. "I'll have a glass of the house white please," he said as politely as he could. He didn't normally drink but since this was their first date it made the night special and Reid decided to toast off their special night with a drink.

Without even turning towards him she said, "Uh huh, and for you sir?"

"I'll take a Coors," Morgan said, trying to ignore her advances while assuring Reid that he was here with him and that she didn't stand a chance.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drink order," she said, flashing one more smile at Morgan before almost bouncing over to the bar.

"Woman must be blind," Morgan commented as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Clearly not, she could tell how handsome you look," Reid said.

"She's still blind for missing the best lookin' thing at this table, you," Morgan replied, his voice filled with love. Reid blushed at the compliment.

"Or maybe she's blind because she missed the fact that we were holding hands and clearly here on a date?" Reid supplied.

"How about all of the above," Morgan said with a laugh which Reid soon joined it on.

Too soon the waitress returned but with only one drink, Morgan's. She placed it down on the table and said, "Are you ready to order?"

"Not until my friend here gets his drink order," Morgan said, becoming irritated with the waitress, an emotion that was clear by the tone of his voice.

"I didn't even hear him ask for a drink," she said, finally turned to look at Reid for the first time since they sat down, looking annoyed that he was holding up her interaction with Morgan. Reid watched as she rolled her eyes as if to say, 'why is a hot guy like that even gracing a runt like this guy with his presence?' Reid's self-conscious nature come forward full force and he curled in on himself as much as he possibly could with the restricting cast and sling, he even went as far as to take his hand back from Morgan's and place it under the table on his lap.

"That would be because you were too busy sexually harassing me with your eyes," Morgan said, getting louder with each word. This was not how he planned his first date with Reid to go and he was pissed beyond belief that is was ruined by a stupid waitress. His bold declaration caught the attention of a waiter at a nearby table and caused him to excuse himself from his guests to come over and see what the problem was.

Reid was glad to see another staff member come to their table; maybe he could diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked as politely as he possibly could.

"Just a slight misunderstanding with the drink order," Reid said, trying to keep the peace.

"There was no misunderstanding Reid, she blatantly ignored you when she came to take the order!" Morgan exclaimed after hearing Reid's comment.

"It's not that big of a deal," Reid said, hoping that Morgan would just sit back down; they were starting to cause a scene.

"If _**he**_ doesn't see a problem with it, why are you so worked up? So what, I forgot his drink," the waitress said, spitting out the word "he" as if Reid was some kind of virus or infectious disease.

"You only forgot it because you were too busy eye-fucking me," Morgan said, his anger reaching the boiling point. First of all she ruined their date, then she put Reid down and made him feel worthless, and finally she wasn't even sorry!

"Hey watch what you're saying, that's _**my girlfriend**_ you're talking about," the waiter, who Reid thought would make peace, said with a dangerous kind of calm to his voice.

"And that's _**my boyfriend**_ she was talking about," Morgan replied right back. Reid blushed at the title but the reaction from the waitstaff was entirely different. Whereas before the waitress looked as if she was going to give Morgan her number, now she looked like he was worth less than whatever could be found on the bottom of her shoe and the waiter just looked flat out disgusted.

"You're a fag? You're both _**fags**_?" the waiter exclaimed, spitting out the word with as much distain as humanly possible. Morgan saw Reid cringe at the word. He himself was not fond of it but it wasn't the first time he had heard the word and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. He didn't care what people decided to call him, but he did have a problem when they were calling Reid that word.

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you," Morgan said in the same tone of voice that he used when talking to Unsubs.

"Morgan let's just leave. They're not worth it," Reid said, standing up with the full intention to leave. Unfortunately the waitress and waiter had a different plan.

"Sit back down you pathetic faggot," the waiter said, pushing Reid back into the seat. When he hit the seat his whole body propelled backwards his back landed hard against the seat. Reid's good hand went to his injured arm and he let out an agonizing scream.

Morgan's whole body went into agent mode and he had the guy's hands behind his back before he could blink. It was at that moment that the manager came around the corner, having been alerted because of a noise disturbance.

"Get your hands off my waiter," he demanded at once, not quite sure what was going on but immediately not liking it.

"No can do sir, he assaulted a federal agent," Morgan said, trying to keep his composure when Reid was still writhing in pain on the plastic booth seat.

"I didn't touch him. Sarah will vouch for me. Call the cops Marty," the waiter said.

Marty, the manager, turned towards Sarah and asked, "What happened here?" Clearly he did not believe the waiter.

"Well – you see sir," she began but Marty could tell by her tone of voice that she had done something wrong and that the two of them are more than likely the cause of this mess.

"Annie, call the cops," he called back to the hostess who immediately picked up the phone to make the call. Then he turned to Morgan, "if you would please let him go. Let us let the cops take care of this," he stated, not wanting the man to get in any more trouble than necessary.

"Not until they arrive, the guys planning on running as soon as I let him go," Morgan said tightening his grip, "and you might want to keep an eye on his girlfriend as well."

"Sit, you don't want to be in any more trouble then you already are," Marty instructed Sarah, pointing to a booth opposite from where Morgan and Reid had been sitting. Once she was seated and secured Morgan pushed the guy in after her and the manager moved himself so that he should be able to stop them if they try to leave.

As soon as he was no longer responsible for holding onto the waiter Morgan was at Reid's side, helping him into a sitting position and letting him lean on him for support.

"Are you alright, how bad does it hurt?" Morgan asked, wishing he could do something to ease Reid's pain. Reid had his eyes screwed shut and was inhaling through his teeth in short pained gasps. "Reid, answer me please," Morgan begged, holding Reid firmly against his chest.

"I'll – be fine – I'm okay," Reid gasped out, tears streaming down his face in response to the pain overload he was experiencing.

"Okay Reid, it's all going to be okay. I want you to focus on my breathing and try to match it," Morgan said, holding Reid to his chest and breathing deeply, slowly Reid began to mimic Morgan's breathing. Just as he was getting himself under control sirens could be heard and lights could be seen, moments later two police men came walking into the restaurant and were directed to their section by the hostess, Annie.

"What is going on here?" Asked the first officer, seeing two teens being detained in a booth and one man holding another, who seemed to be hurt, in another booth.

Just as Marty was about to explain the situation, to the best of his knowledge, Morgan spoke up. "SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, we're part of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit based in Quantico. My teammate was assaulted by the gentlemen in the booth," he said pulling out his badge from his back pocket and flipping it over so the officer could see his credentials.

"Holy shit, I didn't know the guy was a fed!" the waiter exclaimed, the color draining from his face.

"Assaulting anyone is a crime, it's just a little worse if they carry a badge," the first officer said, lifting the guy out of the seat and cuffing him. As he walked him out the door his partner called in for another car to meet them at the location, they were going to need a couple officers to take statements while they took the guy in to be processed.

When that was done he turned towards Reid and Morgan, "Agents, my name is Officer Damien Monroe, Dr. Reid are you alright? Do you need me to call for medical assistance?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The officer looked between the two men, wondering if he should listen to one over the other. He could tell the men were becoming irritated with each other as they glared.

"He was shot less than two weeks ago," Morgan supplied, making Officer Monroe think that he should call for medical back-up just in case.

"I am fine, I'm wearing the cast for a reason Morgan. I promise I am alright," Reid said, speaking more to Morgan than to Officer Monroe.

"Let's compromise. We'll go into the bathroom and I'll check the incision site. If anything looks out of place you're going to the hospital," Morgan said, taking Reid's hand to show how serious he was, he hated seeing Reid in pain and he wasn't going to let him bluff his way out of this place if he was hurt.

Reid looked like he wanted to protest but ended up just nodding his head. Morgan helped him up and steadied him before walking him into the restaurant's bathroom. Morgan locked the door behind them, knowing Reid wouldn't like anyone to walk in on them while he was doing this. He lifted Reid onto the counter which caused him to protest.

"Morgan, these counters are disgusting, on average –" he said, trying to push off but having no luck and Morgan interrupted him.

"Reid, please let me just check you out and then I promise I'll get you off of there. Please let me make sure you're okay," Morgan said. Reid was able to pick up an undertone of pleading in the tone of his voice; Morgan was almost begging him to let him check him over. Reid decided to sit still and allow Morgan to check in peace.

Morgan unhooked the sling and carefully moved Reid's arm to a secure place as he put in on the counter. He worked quietly and methodically, his mind full of the fact that he sat back and watched that guy push Reid, he watched Reid get hurt, again.

Reid bit his bottom lip as Morgan lifted his shirt, leaving him sitting shirtless on the bathroom counter. Morgan carefully released the latch that held the case together. He gently moved the cast down with one hand and held the arm in place with his other hand. Once the cast was safely with the sling he switched his hands and used the free one peel back the bandage that covered the stitches. Morgan was happy to see that there was some additional redness but no bleeding, nothing was there he wasn't used to seeing every night when he changed the bandages.

"Well?" Reid asked, choosing to not look at the wound he was too used to seeing.

"Looks a little pulled but there is no bleeding so I think you'll be fine," Morgan said, carefully inspecting the area in case he missed something. "Just promise me that you'll speak up if anything hurts, if anything feels different than usual," Morgan said, fitting the bandage back over and securing the cast.

****Back in the Restaurant Dining Room****

Jenny sat with her mother and father, eating her chicken fingers, when two police officers came in the door. Two different officers had come in earlier and taken one man away. When she had asked her dad about it he told her to mind her own business but she couldn't so she watched carefully while continuing to eat. She heard the woman who had been waiting on the two men lying to the police officer; she knew you should never lie to a police officer!

Seeing that her parents were ignoring her in favor of eating their food and talking about their day, she quickly slid off her seat and hurried over to the police officer that wasn't talking to the liar.

"Mr. Policeman, Mr. Policeman!" she said, patting his leg to get his attention. He turned to her and immediately kneeled down so that they were on the same level.

"And what's your name little lady?" he asked.

"I'm Jenny," she said.

"Nice to meet you Jenny, I'm Officer Zen. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"NO! That lady is lying!" Jenny said, sounding as if she was announcing something scandalous.

"Now that's a big accusation, why do you say that?" Officer Zen asked.

"Because I saw it! I saw what happened and that's not what happened!" She said, sounding sure of herself.

"Alright, why don't you show me where your parents are and then you can tell me what you saw," he said, feeling like she wasn't lying but knowing that he couldn't take her statement without her legal guardians present.

She grabbed his hand and all but dragged him over to the table where her parents were still eating; not having noticed that she was gone. They did, however, notice as soon as an officer was at their table.

"Good evening, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could ask you and your daughter some questions about what happened here earlier this evening," Officer Zen said watching as Jenny re-took her seat.

"Of course officer, how can we help?" the woman asked, putting her fork down and turning her attention to the man in the uniform.

"Did you see the confrontation that occurred over at that table tonight?" he asked, taking out his notepad in order to catch anything of importance that she might say.

"Oh course, it was hard to miss it. In fact our waiter had just brought our food out to the table when he excused himself to try and diffuse the situation. In fact, I haven't seen him recently," she said, having dove straight into her meal as soon as it was delivered she missed most of the confrontation.

"Is that all Miss?" he asked. When she nodded he turned to Jenny. "What about you dear, what did you see?" he asked.

"I saw our waiter push the tall man! And he called him – well he called him –" she said, getting worked up but not wanting to say a word that she knew was considered a bad word.

Her parents clearly understood her dilemma and said, "It's alright honey, if you have something to tell the officer then you can tell him."

"He called them fags!" she exclaimed, a little louder than necessary. Officer Zen made a face at the word and wrote it down on the report. The charges against the young man seemed pretty straight forward; it was unfortunate that so much hate still existed in this world.

"Thank you for all your help," Officer Zen said having heard enough. If the two agents in the bathroom confirmed what the young lady said then the waitress would have to be taken in for further questioning because her story was nothing like this one.

He just hoped the news reporters would stay away from here until he had everything under control, the last thing he wanted to see on tomorrow's headline was, "Homosexual Hate Crime against Two Male Federal Agents."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately there are some people out there, just like that young waiter, who feel they have a right to push their opinion and feelings on others. A shout out to anyone who has had to face this sort of treatment before, for any reason: <strong>stand tall and proud because there is nothing wrong with you, you'<strong>**re perfect just the way you are. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Yeah for getting reviews last chapter. I'm glad I was able to reach just a few people. Honestly, I'm tired of people distorting religion to suit their purposes and then using it to attack others because I feel that religion should be a personal thing. When I was in college a man came onto campus and spent an entire day ranting and raving through a megaphone, close enough to the classrooms that we all could hear him, about the evils of homosexuality and stating how they were going to die and rot in hell. That is something that will stick with me forever and is why I am always first to stand up and defend my friends even though I myself am not gay. This chapter deals a little bit with the aftermath of a hate crime, hopefully you like it.

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

SSA Aaron Hotchner often came into work to find police reports on his desk, JJ normally would ask him about a case if she was unsure and since she was normally in before him she would leave it on his desk and he would get back to her when he could. What he rarely experienced was police reports staring two of his agents, especially two that were supposed to be on vacation.

As he sat at his desk sipping coffee and reading the report his blood began to boil and he soon found himself on the phone making the first of many phone calls that morning.

****Reid/Morgan Household****

Reid awoke to a ringing that he wasn't entirely familiar with which sent little spikes of paranoia through his body. Though he had been staying with Morgan for over a week his head was never there when he woke up in the morning and hearing an unfamiliar ring made him think he was out on a case. Opening his eyes he was finally able to re-situate himself and realize he was at Morgan's house, in Morgan's bed. Smiling at the thought he carefully rolled over Clooney, grabbed the phone off the stand and put it to his ear.

"Hello," he said in a more groggy voice than he had intended.

"Reid? I'm sorry did I wake you up?" came the voice of his unit chief on the other line; all of a sudden Reid was aide awake.

"Hotch? Is everything alright? Do you have a case and need Morgan?" Reid asked rapid fire.

"Reid calm down, everything is fine. We don't have a case; we've been catching up on mountains of paperwork that has been piling up and doing phone consults all week. Wait until you see JJ's office, she actually has a very nice desk in there under all the paperwork she's normally bogged down with. How are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I'm doing well. I have an appointment with the bureau doctor tomorrow, hopefully I'll find out when I can start PT and working on getting some range of motion back. I'll set up an appointment with the psychologist while I'm there too." Reid said, sitting up in bed and finding a comfortable spot that didn't put any strain on his arm. He had a bad feeling about his doctor appointment tomorrow, he knew that he wasn't as healed as he had hoped and he probably wouldn't be able to start his physical therapy anytime soon. To top it all off his arm was kind of sore from the accident the night before.

"That's good to hear, let me know how the appointment goes tomorrow, I want to be kept up to date with your progress," Hotch said seriously, then he paused, trying to figure out how he was going to breech the topic of what he just read in the police report. "Reid –" he began, knowing Reid would know, just like he always does, where Hotch was going with it.

"This is about last night right?" Reid interrupted. He could tell from the very beginning of the phone call that there was something off with Hotch's tone of voice, like he was uncomfortable but persistent.

"The police report was on my desk this morning but we both know that they are fairly straight forward. I would like to hear what happened from you and Morgan," Hotch said.

"We went out for dinner last night at an Italian place. We were sat by the hostess and when our waitress came over it was pretty clear she only had eyes for Morgan. She was outright flirting with him and acting like I wasn't even at the table. Even if we weren't on a date it would have been considered really rude. She took our drink order, or really she took Morgan's drink order because even though I gave her mine she blatantly ignored it. She returned with Morgan's drink and asked for our order. That's when I could tell Morgan was irritated with her; she was of course oblivious about his anger so he made a comment about my drink missing. That's when the real trouble began. Morgan accused her of sexually assaulting him with her eyes which pissed her off and caught the attention of another waiter nearby. He came over and asked what the problem was to which Morgan replied that the waitress was "eye-fucking" him, his words obviously and not mine. The waiter was dating the waitress so he automatically tried to defend her, Morgan tried to defend me, and I was just trying to get out of there. When I stood to get Morgan to leave the guy pushed me down," it was at this point in Reid's recollection that Hotch interrupted.

"Are you okay? Did you pull your stitches?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but fine. Morgan checked everything carefully at the restaurant and there was no bleeding or concerning redness," Reid replied, knowing the question had been coming as soon as he explained what happened.

"And you are pressing charges I assume?" Hotch asked.

"Well –" Reid began, knowing Hotch wouldn't like his response. Though he had given a lot of thought to the idea, the waiter was young and had his whole life ahead of him. He didn't want to slap him with a record of assaulting an FBI agent. Reid also couldn't help but think it wouldn't have even hurt if he was strong like Morgan or Hotch.

"Reid, it wasn't like this was an accident, he purposefully pushed you with the intention of trapping you in the booth. Not only that, but the incident report states that this was more than just a simple misunderstanding, it says that it was – a hate crime," Hotch said the last part quietly, not wanting anyone outside his door to overhear the conversation and hardly believing he was saying it himself.

Reid went silent on the other side of the line. Logically he knew it was a hate crime, the waiter had become irate after Morgan announced that Reid was his boyfriend and he had begun to use that word, "fag."

It was at that exact moment that Morgan opened the front door, back from his run. He went to peak into the bedroom, thinking he was going to see Reid still asleep and curled up with Clooney, and was shocked to see Reid looking like he saw a ghost, the phone still to his ear. He quickly moved over to the bed and sat next to Reid, gently taking the phone out of his hand.

"Who is this?" He asked, his voice alluding to the fact that he wasn't happy with whoever had upset Reid.

"Morgan it's Hotch, is Reid alright, he stopped talking in the middle of our conversation," Hotch said, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hotch can I call you back. Reid's in shock or something. What did you say to him?" Morgan said, supporting the phone with his shoulder and gently rubbing circles on Reid's back hoping that it would help him come back.

"There was a police report on my desk when I came in this morning, it was the report from the restaurant that you and Reid were at last night. I called to hear what happened from you two and Reid answered. We were just discussing the fact that Reid should press charges and the fact that this was a hate crime and he clammed up," Hotch said quickly and efficiently.

"Alright, I'll call you back," Morgan said, hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply. He tossed the phone towards the end of the bed and carefully hugged Reid to his sweaty body. "Shh, Baby Boy. Come back to me, talk to me, tell me what's bothering you, how are you hurtin'?" Morgan whispered, running his hands up and down Reid's good arm and back whiling holding him firmly and giving him something to hold on to.

Slowly Reid began to melt into his body, his free hand clutching his shirt and his breath coming out in short, almost, panicked, gasps. Morgan didn't say anything; he just let him come to terms with whatever was bothering him, holding him tight enough to let him know he was there but not so tight as to hurt him.

Eventually Reid calmed down and both men just sat on the bed, leaning on each other for support.

"You want to tell me what brought that on?" Morgan asked.

"I guess everything became real for me – I mean when Hotch mentioned that what happened to me – I mean to say what happened to us – was a hate crime," Reid stumbled over his explanation. The fact was that he couldn't explain it; just the thought that he was the victim of a hate crime bothered him. He didn't mind when he was picked on because he was "a toothpick with eyes," or because he was an "insufferable know-it-all," or because he was a 12 year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas high school, but when it was because he had finally found someone to love, it just shook him.

Morgan didn't say anything in reply, he knew that this was something Reid had to work out on his own and that might take some time.

"It's just – why do they hate me for loving you? For finally finding someone I love and who loves me back?" Reid finally asked, a solemn tear making its way down his face.

Morgan listened and found that, for once, he had no idea how to make Reid feel better. It's not like there was a reasonable cause for homophobia, like those people's feelings of hate were justified in some way. There would always be people like that, who hate them for just being themselves and loving who felt right.

Knowing words couldn't fix this, Morgan moved into action. Leaning over he gently kissed away the traitorous tear that had made its way down Reid's face. He kissed the other side for effect, and then Reid's nose, before finally descending on his lips.

Morgan poured himself into that kiss, leaving Reid breathless when he finally pulled away. "I love you, you love me. That is what's important. Feel this," Morgan said, putting Reid's good hand to his heart, "this heart only beats like this for you. No one else makes my heart race this way. If other people can't accept our love, well, then fuck them. Our friends, our family, and us. That's what matters."

Morgan could see that Reid heard him, his eyes shining with unshed tears, but he also knew that Reid needed to see it. He needed to see acceptance. What Reid needed, more than anything else at that time, was some unconditional love, the kind of love that comes from family. Morgan knew the team would be there for them, but they didn't all know and taking comfort from Hotch and Rossi didn't seem like the best idea so that only left their biological family.

"Reid, we need to go visit our families," Morgan said simply. He knew Reid was going to protest and that he was going to be very reluctant but he needed it and just didn't know it.

"Morgan, we already discussed this," Reid said, wiping the traitorous tear that had fallen.

"Reid, we both need this right now. Our mothers, no matter what we do, no matter who we are, will always love us and we need that right now. I need it and you need it," Morgan said. He realized that Reid might have no idea what he was talking about, he might have never just taken comfort in his mother's arms and let her take all the worries of the world away.

Reid didn't say anything; sure he had taken comfort in his mother's arms when he was a kid, when she remembered to take her medication, but to do it now? Reid felt strange even considering it as a full grown adult. If anything he had been taking care of his mother for longer than she had been taking care of him.

"Reid, for once I know more about something than you. We are going to fly out to Chicago and visit with my mama and then we are going to Las Vegas to spend some time with yours. I'll take care of everything; we'll leave after your appointments as long as you're cleared to fly," Morgan said with conviction.

Reid didn't say anything; he just stayed in Morgan's strong arms breathing in his unique scent until he fell back asleep. Morgan gently laid him back on the bed and ordered Clooney to stay with him before moving into the den area so he could call Hotch back. Clooney didn't have to be told twice, he quickly jumped on the bed and shimmied up to Reid, eventually nestling himself on Reid's good side.

"Hotchner," came the answer on the other end.

"Hotch, it's Morgan," he said, staying quiet because he had left the door open in case Reid needed anything.

"What just happened?" Hotch asked, his tone held an air of seriousness yet there was an underlining concern.

"I think Reid just realized that what happened to us last night, happened because we were an 'us,'" Morgan said, sighing.

"I'm not sure I follow," Hotch said.

"Reid's been picked on his whole life, from school age to even now. I think he experiences what we experienced last night more often then I'd like to think about and when you mentioned that it was a hate crime something clicked for Reid. It clicked that we were treated like that because we were a couple, our only crime being that we love each other. He is fine with thinking that it's because he's geeky or nerdy but this, this bothered him," Morgan said, finally verbalizing what he thought was wrong with Reid.

"That makes sense," Hotch agreed. "Reid avoids all social situations if possible; he doesn't like to go out with the team when we go to dinner and especially if we go to a bar. He associates those places with rejection and verbal abuse. We should have seen this sooner."

"Reid's good at hiding things, especially around profilers," Morgan said.

"Where is he now?" Hotch asked, trying to move away from the topic.

"He exhausted himself so he's sleeping in my bedroom," Morgan said without thinking about what exactly was coming out of his mouth.

"Morgan, you know I have the upmost respect for you right?" Hotch said, allowing Morgan to answer before saying, "then please understand that I don't want to know anything about your bedroom."

Morgan snorted in an attempt to cover his laughter but understood where his boss was coming from; he wouldn't have wanted to hear about Hotch's bedtime adventures with Hayley so why would Hotch want the image of what he and pretty boy might be doing in bed?

"Hotch, I'm thinking about taking him away, to visit our families," Morgan said, knowing that he still needed some form of approval if he was going to take off to Chicago, even on his vacation time.

"I think that would be a good idea, get both of your minds off of everything," Hotch said in agreement.

"If only I could get Reid to see it that way. I kind of didn't give him an option, I told him that we were flying out next week after his appointments," Morgan said, looking for some sort of confirmation that he was doing the right thing.

"Reid told me once why he doesn't like visiting his mom, do you know why?" Hotch asked, wording his question carefully.

"He's told me that he feels guilty for putting her there and every time he's there it reminds him that she's only there because he's forcing her to be," Morgan answered, thinking that was the reason Reid didn't visit as often as he could.

"While that is all true, he told me the main reason was because he sees himself in her. He sees everything he is afraid of becoming and he feels that visiting her shows him a glimpse of who he might be in the future," Hotch explained.

Morgan had no reply, he knew that Reid feared the fact that he might have the genes for schizophrenia but to associate that feeling with seeing his mother, it would be like erasing all the good feelings that should come from visiting loved ones.

"Morgan?" Hotch questioned when Morgan stopped talking on the other end. He was beginning to fear he caused some kind of epiphany for Morgan as well and the man had become unresponsive on him just like Reid had.

"I'm here, just thinking about what you said. I have to ask, with what you just told me, do you really think it is a good idea for me to drag him to see his mother?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, he might be afraid to do it but if you back out now he might take it as you saying that you can't handle schizophrenia and possibly him. Take him to show that you can handle it, if you can handle it I mean," Hotch said, uneasiness coming out in the last part of his statement.

"Hotch!" Morgan exclaimed, expressing his shock. "I love Reid, I don't care if he grows another head and it plays non-stop facts that no one knows or ever would want to know, it's not going to change how I feel."

Morgan raised his hand in exasperation that his boss would even think that about him and turned towards the kitchen in order to not project his voice into the bedroom.

"I didn't mean to offend you Morgan," Hotch said.

"I know Hotch, I just don't like anyone doubting how devoted I am to that kid, how much I love him" Morgan said, taking a deep breath to calm down. He lowered his hands to his side and sighed before jumping because someone wrapping their arms around him from behind.

Reid felt Morgan's body tense at the contact and immediately knew to identify himself, "it's me," he said softly. He had woken up during Morgan's conversation with Hotch and felt the need to be near Morgan.

The tension drained out of Morgan's body at the sound of Reid's soft voice. "Hey Hotch, Reid's awake. I'm going to make breakfast so I'll talk to you later," Morgan said before hanging up the phone and turning so Reid's body was safely tucked away in his arms.

* * *

><p>I kind of touched upon one of the reasons that I think Reid avoids visiting his mom. Hope everyone enjoyed. Remember to review and let me know about your thoughts or just about anything.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Sorry it's been so long. It's been hectic around here and I've just not had time to sit and upload to be honest. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep them coming! (Funny side sstory, when I was oploading this chapter I almost uploaded a literacy profile I was working on for one of my graduate classes, how dissapointing would that have been!)

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

* * *

><p>Reid's leg bounced up and down rapidly as he sat next to Morgan in the waiting room. He wished he could just hold Morgan's hand but since they were at the bureau they didn't want to take the chance that someone might see them. As irrational as it may seem (to think that someone might catch them at the doctor's office) they knew their careers would be over if Strauss was told that two male team members were holding hands.<p>

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" his name was called; he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood. He wished Morgan could go with him but that would raise questions, he was a full grown man that shouldn't need someone to hold his hand in a routine post-wound check-up.

"I'll be right here, waiting," Morgan said, trying to calm Reid down. He knew Reid was nervous and he knew why because they had talked about it, Reid was afraid that he wouldn't be able to go back to work anytime soon, that he would be left behind and that the team would replace him. No matter how many times Morgan told him that he was irreplaceable, he had a hard time believing it. As Reid disappeared with the doctor Morgan could only hope for good news and a speedy recovery.

Reid walked behind the doctor, feeling each step weighing on him heavily. Eventually they arrived at an examination room and Reid was told to sit on the table. The doctor helped him unhook the sling and began to lift his shirt. Reid froze, he wasn't prepared for the doctor to undress him, he hadn't even thought about it.

"Dr. Reid I need to remove your shirt to get the cast off, then we'll go for an x-ray and I'll check the stitches," the doctor said, seeing how uncomfortable Reid was becoming. Reid didn't answer, just nodded. The doctor continued to remove his shirt and Reid sucked in a large gulp of air as his chest was exposed, his eyes looking anywhere but the doctor. The doctor was used to this behavior, having been Reid's bureau doctor for a while now, and continued with his work.

After the x-ray was taken the doctor removed the bandages. "This looks slightly less healed then I anticipated, did something happen that would hinder your recovery?" the doctor asked, poking and prodding along the stitches to gauge the pain level.

"I did fall once, it hurt but Agent Morgan checked to make sure that there was no bleeding, why?" Reid asked, his fear spiking at the thought that he was hurt worse than he thought last night.

"It shouldn't become too much of a problem, I'm just wary to take the stitches out today because they were pulled recently, the skin isn't healed enough for me to feel comfortable enough to take the stitches out because it would most likely lead to bleeding and me putting them back in within a few days," the doctor said carefully.

"And the x-ray, what did that show?" Reid asked, hoping for at least some good news today.

"Well the bones are fusing together well; I don't think you'll lose any range of motion when you're fully healed. Of course complications could arise during physical therapy but from the scans alone I'd say it looks good," the doctor said, making Reid smile for the first time since arriving at the office.

"How long before I can fly again?" Reid asked, thinking about the trip that Morgan had planned and wondering if he would be up for it, Morgan was really excited to go home and he didn't want to ruin everything by not being allowed to fly.

"Dr. Reid I'm not about to clear you to go back to work, you still have some healing to do physically and we both know that there is a mandatory psych evaluation that you need to go through. Then, and only then, will you be cleared to return to work," the doctor said, sounding disappointed.

"I was actually asking because I was going to go visit my mom with my time off, she lives in Vegas and I can't exactly drive," Reid said, not telling the whole truth about Morgan's plan.

"Well as long as you don't feel too strained by it I don't see any medical reason you can't fly for pleasure," the doctor said with a smile. He helped Reid re-dress and secure the sling before walking him out to the waiting room where Morgan had been waiting with baited breath.

He was immediately concerned when Reid didn't seem happy by whatever news he had been told but knew this was neither the time nor the place to question it.

"Dr. Reid, I think we can take those stitches out next weekend if you are around, let us set a tentative appointment for 1pm on Saturday okay?" the doctor asked, finishing up writing in Reid's chart.

"That sounds fine, thank you," Reid said, standing by Morgan, waiting for him to get up so they could leave. They discussed what the doctor had said briefly as Reid filled out paperwork and set up his next appointment. Morgan could tell Reid was disappointed when he was told he couldn't get his stitches out and Morgan felt guilty because he knew if he had stopped the guy two nights ago this might not have been an issue. When they left the doctor's office Morgan paused.

"While we are here do you want to see about an appointment for your psych eval, maybe start the preliminary appointments?" Morgan asked, all the bureau doctors were in the same building so this would be the perfect time to set an appointment instead of calling later. Reid didn't answer verbally; he just nodded and followed Morgan into the elevator.

As it turned out, the psychologist that Reid had seen last time he was shot was available due to a cancellation and agreed to see him right away if he had the time. Reid had automatically wanted to decline, stating that he wasn't quite ready to talk to her yet, but Morgan reminded him that the sooner he started the sooner he would be cleared to come back into the office so he relented.

"Spencer, how have you been?" Dr. Clay asked as they took their usual seats, Reid in the comfortable desk chair that normally sat behind the desk and Dr. Clay in her high-backed leather chair.

"Actually good," He replied honestly. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with profiling his way out of here, that was why Hotch had insisted on this particular psychologist the first time he was injured and needed an evaluation.

"That's good. Let's jump right in and talk about your injury. I know you saw a doctor before coming up here, what was the prognosis?" she asked.

"He said I would have to wait to get the stitches out, something I was hoping for today, but that the bone was fusing together well and he didn't see any complications arising with that," Reid answered clinically.

"You know what I'm going to ask," she replied, catching the change in pitch when he talked about his stitches.

"Of course I'm disappointed about the stitches. I mean, we both know that I won't be let near the office if I still have stitches in my arm," Reid answered, avoiding having her ask the overused feeling question.

"That is understandable Spencer, we both know how much you love your job and enjoy the work you do. I sense that there is something more about you wanting to return to work, something beyond just getting back into routine and helping people. What's going on there?" Dr. Clay asked.

Knowing that there was doctor patient confidentiality and knowing he wouldn't be able to get away with lying Reid opted to tell her the truth, "I've recently started seeing someone in the office."

She let her guard down and actually looked slightly shocked at his statement. They had never spoken about romantic interests in the office before. "And you want to be near this person and spend more time with them and in order to do that you have to come back to work soon. Are they not visiting you while you are on sick leave?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Reid said, his eyes wandering towards the door. He wondered if Morgan would be angry if Reid spilled their secret, it was their secret after all, not just Reid's. Fortunately Dr. Clay didn't push it, having a good idea who the person was by his actions.

"I see, so it's more than just wanting to be near this person, you worry about their well-being as well," she deducted.

"I know I will be left out of the loop while I'm on leave, but if I'm in the office, helping Garcia or something, I will know when things happen, if something happens," Reid admitted.

"All of this is understandable. Let's switch focus for a moment and discuss the shooting itself," she carefully switched topics.

"What about it?" Reid asked, last time he was discussing a shooting with her it was because he had pushed someone out of the way and was shot in the process, this time he was actually shot at, he was the intended target.

"From what I read in the report you had a connection with the shooter at the time, you even went to his funeral," Dr. Clay said, knowing this is where she was going to meet the most resistance. She knew Reid was going to make the talk before look like a walk in the park compared to teeth pulling she was going to have to do here.

"He wasn't a bad kid, he didn't mean it…" Reid said, trying to explain but stopping because he knew what he was saying was a lie, Mikey had shot him on purpose after all, it wasn't like the gun fired on its own.

"You know he meant it. You know that he willingly pulled the trigger while the gun was pointed at you. You know that he might have meant to kill you; to him you would have been just another casualty during his mission. The problem doesn't lie in the fact that he didn't mean it, it lies in the fact that you trusted him not to do it. You didn't see it coming; you thought he wouldn't shoot you. Why is that Spencer?" Dr. Clay asked, knowing that Spencer saw the shooting as a betrayal, now she just had to figure out why he felt so betrayed by it.

"I don't know, I just don't understand it," Reid admitted, sounding defeated. It was rare he didn't understand something and this was clearly bothering him, now they were getting somewhere.

****Outside in the waiting room****

When Reid went with the psychologist Morgan decided to call Hotch and update him, he just hoped he wasn't interrupting any of Hotch's time with his son.

"Hotchner," he answered on the forth ring, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hotch, it's Morgan, is everything alright?" Morgan asked, worried about how tired Hotch sounded on the other end.

"I'm fine, Jack was using my phone when you called and then decided to play a game of keep away with it," Hotch said, sounding happy.

"Glad you bested your five year old. I'm just calling to give you a quick update on Reid while I'm waiting in Dr. Clay's office," Morgan said, smiling at the image in his head of Jack running around the Hotchner household with a cell in his hand.

"Dr. Clay? He's in with the psychologist already?" Hotch asked.

"She had an opening and he was feeling a little down by the other doctor's decision so he opted to talk to her for a while," Morgan admitted.

"What did the doctor say that had him so down?" Hotch asked, concern clearly coming through in his voice.

"Well he still has stitches in his arm, the doctor said he had pulled them slightly and he wasn't comfortable with taking them out just yet. If only I had stopped that guy," Morgan mumbled.

"Now is not the time to feel guilty, I'm positive Reid doesn't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself. Listen, thanks for the update but Jack is currently trying to water our flower wallpaper so I have to go. Have Reid call me later if he's up to it and also have him call JJ, she's been wanting to visit but will probably settle with a phone call," Hotch said, waiting for Morgan's response before hanging up.

Morgan chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket imagining the clean-up his boss was going to have. Sighing and knowing he had a while to wait before Reid would re-emerge he picked up a magazine and busied himself with celebrity gossip.

About forty minutes later the door opened and Morgan all but leapt to his feet. He had finished thumbing through magazines a while ago and was starting to become antsy. He was relieved to see that Reid looked much more at ease coming out of the room than he did coming in. As soon as he had seen Morgan sitting he smiled and walked over to him slowly. Morgan stood and stepped in to meet Reid; as soon as he was close enough Reid grabbed him around the middle and hugged him tightly. Shocking but not unwelcomed Morgan gently wrapped his arms around the slight body against him, placing his head in Reid's neck and breathing deeply his unique smell.

As soon as it began it seemed to end and Reid stepped back, still smiling. He took the initiative and gently grabbed Morgan's hand.

Morgan was still shocked from the hug when the hand-holding came. He felt as if someone took his pretty boy and switched him out for some touching-maniac. He dared a look up at Dr. Clay who was watching silently by the doorway and she flashed him a smile as well. Figuring that the session had really gone that well he turned to Reid before saying, "ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Reid replied.

Dr. Clay couldn't help but smile as she watched the two walk out of her office. Through her sessions with Reid she grew to love him in a sisterly way, he had a kindness to him that she rarely saw in men, it would figure he was gay. She knew they had a tough road ahead of them, especially because she knew of the trust issues Reid now had after being shot by someone he identified with and connected to. She hoped their sessions helped and he learned to open himself up to Agent Morgan.

Reid held Morgan's hand until they were out of the elevator; they both weren't ready to be outed to the whole bureau. When they entered the car Morgan made sure to reach over and grab his hand once more.

"Do I get to know what put you in such a good mood? I'd personally like to replicate it as often as possible," Morgan said, turning towards Reid during a red light.

Reid just shrugged, he would have to do a little more research to be sure but he was fairly certain it had to do with the fact that he felt lighter because he told Dr. Clay about things he had been hiding for a while. She had encouraged him to talk to Morgan about it and Reid was seriously considering doing just that if he felt like this afterwards.

"Well, as soon as you figure it out be sure to share Pretty Boy," Morgan laughed.

When they arrived back at Morgan's place Morgan threw the home phone at Reid and said, "call JJ, she's worried and wants to visit, and then call Hotch because he wants to be kept up to date on everything." Reid nodded and went off to the bedroom to make the calls while Morgan opened up his laptop and got to work, he had tickets to order.

* * *

><p>So the doctor appointments are over, a little Reid healing, and the next chapter includes a flight somewhere! Review and let me know how you feel about it!<p>

PS: Anyone else sad that CM is not new next week?


	7. Chapter 7

**Staying Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: I feel like the bearer of bad news because no one seemed to know that this week's CM isn't new. After last week's I waited for the previews and didn't see any so I got concerned and looked at the summary of the next CM and it was a season 6 episode when Morgan vouches for a man who then runs off and kills someone. I was very disappointed! Hope this chapter makes it a little better for everyone!

**Warning**: Slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH. Part 2 in the Together Series. As Reid journeys on his road to recovery with Morgan they are bound to hit some speed bumps along the way. (Reid/Morgan est. couple)

* * *

><p>Reid hated flying; he decided this as soon as they entered the airport.<p>

He didn't consider what they did with the BAU Jet "flying" because they didn't have to go through airport security (oh how that had been a pain with the pins in his arm setting off the metal detectors and the ignorant security guard insisting that he take off his cast until Morgan flashed their credentials and explained the injury), they didn't have to check bags, and they didn't have to explain the purpose of their visit to TSA security guards. Today they had to do all that while navigating around the thousands of other people using the airport that day. By the time they made it to their gate Reid was a little irritated and exhausted.

Morgan quickly found two open seats and forced Reid into one of them. He was beginning to worry, throughout their journey through the airport Reid's eyes were drooping and he was looking more and more exhausted. Now he looked like he was dead on his feet.

"Baby Boy, are you alright?" He asked, taking the seat next to Reid.

"Just tired, not looking forward to the flight. I hate flying," Reid said sleepily.

"You hate flying? Do I need to tell JJ to arrange a car service for you from now on?" Morgan asked, holding back his laughter.

"We don't fly, we ride in style," Reid said, yawning. Immediately Morgan's hand went up to his forehead and his face was covered in mock-concern.

"You don't have a fever, yet you're not yourself. Spencer Reid doesn't crack jokes!" Morgan stated, causing Reid to crack a smile at his antics.

Seeing Reid looked like he was about to slump down and sleep right where he was Morgan sat back and pulled Reid over to lean on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Reid mumbled, half asleep.

"Just sleep Pretty Boy, our plane's boarding time doesn't even start for another half an hour," Morgan said, gently running his hand through Reid's silky locks. Reid's eyes immediately closed and he sunk against Morgan, instantly asleep. Morgan kept watch over the man he loved, scanning the area for anyone who might voice their opposition to the two. Fortunately he didn't find any, there was an elderly couple sitting nearby that did a double take when they saw the two of them and whereas the man looked disappointed the woman smiled at Morgan, a smile that he gladly returned.

When their flight started boarding a half an hour later Morgan was reluctant to wake Reid but knew it had to be done.

"Hey Pretty Boy, wake up would ya?" Morgan said as he gently shook Reid's good shoulder.

"Huh? Morgan?" Reid asked, not quite awake.

"Of course, who else would be waking you up?" Morgan asked.

"Are we boarding already? They just called for the first class tickets; I probably had at least fifteen more minutes depending on where we are sitting on the plane, the closer we are to the front the more time I had!" Reid said, his mind finally waking up.

"Pretty Boy, I woke you up because we are in first class, now get up so we can board. I promise you can go back to sleep as soon as we're seated. You even get a pillow and blanket complimentary with our ticket!" Morgan said, sounding pleased with himself.

Reid's mind started working overtime, he had given Morgan his credit card to book his flight, and he hadn't approved a first class ticket upgrade. The difference in price was important to him, FBI agents didn't make all that much and the care that his mother received was not cheap, he couldn't afford to splurge on first class tickets when coach was easily just as acceptable. He didn't know how to tell Morgan how he felt, Morgan seemed so proud of himself and Reid just wanted to scream at him and ask him when and from who he got the permission to do that.

Morgan turned towards Reid, expecting him to be relieved that he wouldn't have to sit next to someone he didn't know, squished uncomfortably, for the next few hours, but that was not what he saw. Reid looked pissed. All of a sudden Morgan was confused and concerned all at once.

"Reid?" Morgan questions.

"I'm trying not to be angry at you, because I'm pretty sure you thought you were doing the right thing, but – I mean – why would you go ahead and purchase first class tickets without my permission?" Reid asked, really trying to hold in his anger.

"Whoa, calm down there Reid, what makes you think I charged this to your credit card?" Morgan said, immediately putting an end to Reid's planned tirade.

"You asked for it, I thought – didn't you individually charge each ticket?" Reid asked, genuinely confused. Now that he wasn't fuming Morgan figured it was a good time to get him up and on line so they could get on the plane and Reid could rest more. As they waited on line Morgan figured it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Initially I was going to do that, but then I decided to fly first class, I didn't have time to ask you about it so I just bought the tickets for both of us. Reid, I know we don't make much in our line or work, a hell of a lot less than we deserve considering the danger we put ourselves in everyday, but this was something I felt was worth spending the money on. I honestly was going to let you pay for your ticket initially. It's just, you've been injured and I wanted to do something nice for you, you're coming out to visit my family and I thought I'd splurge a little," Morgan tried to justify his purchase.

Reid became quiet, and Morgan figured now was not the time to push it. They handed their boarding passes to the stewardess and were soon seated in extremely comfortable seats. Reid settled by the window and stretched out, his legs certainly appreciating Morgan's splurge even if his mind wasn't quite sure yet.

It wasn't that Reid was mad that Morgan tried to do something nice for him, he really appreciated the thought that the older man had put into his decision and how he was looking out for him and his well being. He just didn't like hand outs. He knew his financial limitations and he had learned to live with them, though he had great benefits working for the FBI, his weekly take home amount was considerably smaller than most because of the amount that he had to put away for his mom's care.

He sighed, keeping his focus out the window, doing the quick math using his knowledge of oil prices and fares that airlines normally charged he knew that Morgan paid around four thousand for the pair of tickets. He decided he didn't want to think about it anymore and closed his eyes, preparing for take-off.

Once again he was reminded of his dislike for "airports" as the plane started and stopped as it moved its way up in line in order to be on the run-way for takeoff. As the plane began to pick up speed it shook slightly. Reid's good hand tightened its hold on the armrest.

While this was happening Morgan was sulking. He knew he was in the proverbial doghouse but didn't really understand why. He could understand Reid's anger if he had charged his credit card without asking or getting approval but he didn't do that, he paid out of pocket. As the plane began to takeoff he spared a glance over to Reid, hoping to see him calmed down a little. He was surprised to see the opposite. Reid's hand was clenching the seat and he seemed extremely uncomfortable with the takeoff. What had brought this on? In every takeoff he could remember on the BAU jet Reid was just as comfortable as the rest of them.

"Baby Boy, are you alright?" Morgan asked quietly, leaning over so that only Reid could hear him.

"I know I'm being chances of being involved in an aircraft accident are about 1 in 11 million. On the other hand, your chances of being killed in an automobile accident are 1 in 5,000. Statistically, you are at far greater risk driving to the airport than getting on an airplane. However, the perception is that you have more control over your fate when you are in your car than as a passenger traveling on an airplane. Experience shows otherwise, considering that over 50,000 people are killed on the highways every year," Reid babbled, trying to take his mind off the shaky takeoff.

"Hey there, you can't call yourself stupid and then bust out statistics like that," Morgan said, prying Reid's hand from the armrest and firmly grasping it in his own, their fingers laced. "Ain't nothing going to happen to you," he said assuredly, finishing his statement with a tender kiss to Reid's temple.

Despite the fact that he was angry with Morgan only thirty short minutes ago, Reid couldn't help but melt into his comforting offer, leaning his head on the broader man's shoulder and burying his face into his neck he spent the takeoff inhaling Morgan's spicy and familiar scent.

Eventually the plane leveled off and Reid felt very sheepish, there were children in their section that reacted better to the takeoff than he did and he was supposedly a trained FBI agent. He lifted his head out of Morgan's neck, content to rest his head, and half his body, on Morgan.

"Alright now, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, refusing to release the grasp he had on Reid's hand even though takeoff was over and Reid was no longer afraid.

"Yeah, I guess I've become a little spoiled with the private jet," Reid commented, his voice betraying how tired he truly was.

"We all have, I'm wishing we had those couches right about now so we could curl up together while you get a little more shut-eye," Morgan said. He hadn't forgotten Reid's anger but he was going to let Reid bring that up again when he was ready to admit why it bothered him so much, pushing the issue would get him nowhere and he knew that.

"It's different, being surrounded by so many people," Reid commented. Morgan could hear the underlining message; Reid would find no rest while on the plane with so many people so close to him.

Carefully extracting his carry-on from under the seat in front of him he used his unoccupied hand to get his iPod and noise cancelling headphones. Reid watched with an inquisitive eye as Morgan gently placed the headphones on his head, being careful to not mess up his hair, and soon all he could hear was a gentle Mozart symphony. Shooting a loving and thankful gaze at Morgan he snuggled further into his side before closing his eyes.

Morgan watched fondly as Reid's breath evened out and eventually he fell asleep. Once Reid was trapped in dreamland Morgan allowed himself a moment to survey his surroundings, seeing what a first class ticket really bought.

He was slightly surprised to see the elderly couple from earlier sitting across from them, the man already sleeping with his pillow and blanket by the window while the woman watched Morgan with a knowing and approving eye. She noticed she had been caught looking and looking a little abashed she said, "I'm sorry for staring, it's just you are so devoted to him, it's nice to see love in this world for a change, there is far too much hate."

"Thank you ma'am," Morgan said genuinely, he was surprised to find such acceptance but was happy to have it, he almost wished that Reid was awake to experience this, a little love for them instead of disgust.

"Do you live in Chicago or just visiting," she asked, making simple conversation seeing as how both of their travel partners were sleeping.

"I grew up there, we're visiting my Mama. We live in Quantico," Morgan replied.

"What a good boy, visiting his mother! We're flying out to visit our son and grandchildren," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out some family photos. Morgan smiled as he looked through the few photos, wondering if he and Reid would ever have that.

"So you live in Virginia?" Morgan asked, handing the photos back.

"Our whole lives. What caused you to move to Virginia, so far away from family? Was it the young man currently sleeping on your arm?" She asked with a suggestive look that caused Morgan to blush lightly.

"No ma'am, we both relocated for our jobs. Spencer was born and raised in Las Vegas," Morgan replied.

"Aww, Spencer, I love that name, if we had another boy we were going to name him Spencer," she said, sneaking a good look at the sleeping man, noticing for the first time Reid's cast and sling that was peeking out from under the blanket Morgan had placed on him as soon as he had sat down. "Oh my goodness what happened to his arm?" she asked, a motherly instinct coming out.

Morgan bit his lip, not quite sure how to explain Reid's injury. It wasn't like he couldn't tell her about their job; he just didn't want to worry her. He decided on, "dangerous public speaking."

She seemed confused but nodded, understanding that something's are better kept under wraps. "Well I'm sure you're taking very good care of him if what I've witnessed is any indicator," she said.

About an hour into the flight Reid began to stir. Morgan and his new friend Elaine had been talking on and off about various things and the stewardess was making her way down the aisle with snacks and drinks.

Reid lifted his head and twisted his body in an attempt to stretch. Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid gently and said, "How was your nap?"

"Mmmm, good. Refreshing for sure. I'm a little sore now but nothing too bad," Reid said, righting himself and looking down the aisle at where the stewardess was asking passengers what they would like. "Do you think they will have coffee? Coffee makes everything better," Reid said, still trying to right himself in a way that would make the soreness go away.

"You okay Pretty Boy? You want some pain killers?" Morgan asked, becoming slightly concerned by Reid's uncomfortable-ness. He leaned over and started rifling through his bag, looking for the case of pills he swore he had packed. Not finding any he cursed under his breath.

"Morgan I'll be fine, once we land we'll pick something up on the way to your mom's. Or we can even find something in the airport if it doesn't get better even though most things purchased in airports are horribly overpriced," Reid said, laying his good hand on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan knew if Reid was even talking about taking an OTC pain pill it must hurt a little more than usual.

Turning to his new friend, Morgan hoped that she carried multiple things in her purse like most women he knew, "Elaine, would you happen to have any ibuprofen?" he asked, hope clearly in his voice. Reid was going to comment on how he shouldn't bother other people and how he'd be fine but stopped when he realized that Morgan called her by her first name.

"Derek, when you get to be my age you don't travel without it," she said, fishing a travel bottle out of her bag and handing it over to the profiler. He carefully extracted two pills and handed the bottle back to her, flashing a brilliant smile as thanks. Handing the pills to Reid the younger man quickly downed them dry before anyone could offer him water.

"Thank you," Reid said to Elaine, leaning over Morgan to thank the elderly lady as properly as possible.

"Oh you're very welcome Spencer dear," she said, her very tone of voice oozing motherly love. Reid was a little taken back when she knew his name and she clearly caught on to this fact, "I'm sorry if I seem forward, I feel like I know you with all that Derek here has shared with me. My name is Elaine Thorne."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Thorne, Spencer Reid, though I guess you already knew that," Reid said, sitting back as the stewardess stopped at their row. Reid ended up getting his cup of coffee which he happily filled with sugar and a bag of pretzels. Morgan grabbed a bag of pretzels as well but settled with a coke.

As Elaine watched Reid dump packet after packet of sugar into his coffee both men heard her scoff softly and mutter with a smile, "Ah, to be young again."

By the time the flight was landing Reid's pain was well under control though if you asked him it would have been because of the coffee, not the drugs. As the plane finally touched down there was a moment of relief that flashed across Reid's face and Morgan bit back a chuckle. As they stood to leave Morgan made sure to get down the Throne's bags from the overhead compartments and allow them to leave before him. Reid had to smile at his boyfriend's actions, always the gentleman.

As they waited by the baggage claim for their one and only checked bag Morgan was shocked to hear, "Derek Morgan, you put that bag down and come give your mama a hug!"

* * *

><p>Finally in Chicago! I actually was recently in Chicago myself and will be injecting some of the things I saw and experienced into the story as they visit Morgan's hometown. Hope this fills a little void that CM is leaving everyone with this week by not being new. Review please!<p> 


End file.
